Remington
He is a member of Portia's Civil Corps and can usually be found patrolling the city outskirts. Remington was once part of the Lucien Civil Corps before he took an arrow in the knee in a small conflict on the border with Duvos. He returned to his hometown of Portia and joined the local Civil Corps. Always with a smile on his face, Remington takes his job of protecting Portia very seriously. Remington was born on Summer of Day 26 in Portia. At some point, he joined the Lucien Civil Corps until a conflict on the border of Duvos occurred. He moved back to his hometown of Portia to join the local Civil Corps. Remington's hair was mistakenly dyed green by Portia's local barber Sanwa, who is colorblind. Considering Remington has not changed his hair color, he may have taken a liking to it. He is a pleasant and formal man. He doesn't seem to hold grudges or hard feelings against others. He wears a backpack with a gas mask. 's doesn't have family in Portia, but he is Friends with his fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps, Arlo and Sam. Remington's typical schedule consists of walking around town or being inside of the Civil Corps building. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= ;Buddy :Add an extra 5 Defense points ;Friend :Add an extra 50 health points ;Lover :Add an extra 15 Defense points ;Husband + :It costs less to post a commission at the Civil Corps |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * What's up! You must be the new Builder I heard about! I'm Remington, a member of the Civil Corps. If you've got any troubles, just let me know and I'll try to make it go away. ;Stranger * The safety of Portia is my number one priority. If you see anything suspicious, just tell me! * We're sort of a frontier town. If you go west from here, you'd hit the Peripheries in a hurry. Sometimes a weird monster will appear from there, so we always need to be vigilant. |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * If the food ain't hot and spicy, I'm not having it! * I'm always up for something spicy. ;Ask about work *(What's your daily routine like?) ** I don't have too much of a routine. I do several rounds around the city per day and go where problems arise. We're pretty close to the edge of the Peripheries, so I'm always worried we'll get some giant monster running into town. It's happened before, you know. *(Is life in the Civil Corps hard?) ** Not really, our headquarters is really first class. Portia treats very well. ;Casual talk * I used to travel a lot until I took an arrow to the knee. I still would like to take a peek at the Peripheries before my time's up. ;Compliment *(You're doing a great job protecting Portia.) ** Hahaha! Thank you! Hearing that makes me feel very honored! *(You have a really upbeat personality!) ** Ahaha, Sam tells me that all the time. |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Oh man this is so good! Reminds me of my mama's cookin'. I'm gonna eat as much as I can today! |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=8.0.105.890 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Remington is eligible for sparring. *Likes Sour Food and Spicy Food *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin (Restaurant) because it is both Sweet Food and Sour Food. }} |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Remington.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors